Timothy Dugan (Marvel Universo Cinematografico)
Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan es un miembro de una unidad especial de soldados aliados que se formó en la II Guerra Mundial conocida como el Howling Commandos. thumb Biografía ''Capitán América: Primer venganza ''Para agregar ''Capitán América: El primer vengador HYDRA. When Captain America single-handedly assaulted the facility in which he was prisoner, Dum Dum along with his companions broke free and wreaked havoc on the HYDRA agents, coming back to US military base immediately after. ">Timothy Aloysius "Dum Dum" Dugan es un soldado aliado que fue capturado por HYDRA. Cuando el Capitán América agredido por sí sola la instalación en la que estaba preso, Dum Dum junto con sus compañeros rompió gratis y causaron estragos en los agentes de HYDRA, regresando a Estados Unidos base militar inmediatamente después. special elite commando led by Rogers himself. Dugan happily joined, saying he's always ready for battle, as long as someone pays for his drinks. Along with the other Howlers, Dugan takes part in every assault against HYDRA, until, during the one at Johann Schmidt's fortress, Cap goes missing in action. ">Poco después su break-out, Dugan y sus camaradas fueron invitados a unirse a un comando de élite especial dirigido por Rogers a sí mismo. Felizmente se unió Dugan, diciendo que siempre está listo para la batalla, mientras alguien paga para sus bebidas. Junto con los otros aulladores, Dugan toma parte en cada asalto contra HYDRA, hasta que, durante la una a la fortaleza de Johann Schmidt, tapa desaparece en acción. Se desconoce su destino después de los acontecimientos de la segunda guerra mundial. Nick Fury: Espías como nosotros Durante la guerra fría, Nick Fury fue en Rusia, después de furia terminó su misión llama Dugan, que piden la furia aliado Escobar, Fury dice que volcó. con Escobar ido, Dugan afirma su tiempo para celebrar, Fury le dice que no arranca sin él, como él está trayendo el puros. Rasgos de carácter Dum Dum Dugan es un belligerant pero persona ingeniosa, un gigante amable que odia la injusticia y es extremadamente leal a sus camaradas. Howling Commandos, he's recognised as one of the most skilled soldiers in US Army. He's highly trained, and he possesses a great amount of strength. After the breaking of HYDRA facility, he took possession of some enhanced guns which he uses in battle. ">Como miembro de los Comandos aulladores, es reconocido como uno de los más hábiles soldados en el ejército de Estados Unidos. Él está altamente capacitado y posee una gran cantidad de fuerza. Después de la ruptura de la instalación de HYDRA , tomó posesión de algunas armas mejoradas que utiliza en la batalla. Relaciones Amigos y aliados *Steve Rogers/Capitán América *Howling Commandos **Bucky Barnes **Gabriel "Gabe" Jones **Jim Morita **Jacques Dernier **Montgomery Falsworth *Peggy Carter Enemigos *Cráneo rojo *Arnim Zola *Heinz Kruger Detrás de las escenas ''Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **''Captain America: The First Avenger ''(Primera aparición) , Neal McDonough Trivia *A lo largo de lado Gabe Jones, Dum Dum Dugan es los aulladores originales que aparece en la película. *En los cómics, Dugan pasa a ser un agente de protección de nivel superior y el hombre de la mano derecha de Nick Fury. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:El Capitan America Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Dugan Categoría:SHIELD